1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for managing image information, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively performing an image categorization procedure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for managing image information is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of electronic systems. However, effectively implementing these electronic systems may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced electronic system that effectively supports image categorization procedures may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for managing image information is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for managing image information remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic systems.